


Too High

by WellDoneBeca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: In a weekend day trip, Robb decides to surprise Margaery in a very uncommon (and a bit terrifying) way.





	Too High

"Robb,” Margaery yelped, holding his hand and making her boyfriend laugh.

They were sat on the Ferris-Wheel, high, and she was shaking like never before.

“Robb, that’s too high,” she closed her brown eyes, squeezing his hand closely and not daring to look down.

“You’re afraid?” he chuckled, amused.

“Shut up,” she moved her hands to his arms, squeezing him tightly. “It’s not funny.”

Robb just laughed again, holding her hand.

They were taking a weekend off of town to enjoy each other as their second anniversary came around, hoping they could have some fun and spend time together. They were just walking around town and Robb had had the idea of taking her to an amusement park for the day and everything was perfect until he decided to take her to the scariest attraction in the place. The Ferris-Wheel.

“It’s okay,” he affirmed. “Open your eyes. I’ll protect you.”

Margaery shook her head, feeling him moving and moving by her side.

“Robb, stop,” she squeezed his arm, alarmed. “You’re making it move.”

She was shaking, completely cold in fear. Margaery didn’t have any fears. She was always sassy and would never be empty of words. She could face anything. But a Ferris-Wheel? Fuck no. It was too high, too windy and too cold.

“You’re shaking,” he muttered. “Come on, sweetheart, let me cover you a bit.”

She moved away from Robb hesitantly, still with her brown eyes shut, and her boyfriend wrapped the scarf she’d insisted he’d had to bring around her neck.

“Told you,” he whispered, fixing it around her. “Come on, open your eyes.”

She shook her head and Robb laughed softly.

“Hey, please,” he whispered, touching the corner of her mouth with his lips. “Come on, open your eyes, darling. For me?”

Marge hesitated but cracked her eye open to look at him.

“Yes?” she whispered.

“Open then,” he whispered, insistent, taking her hand. “Come on, it will be alright, I promise.”

She took a long breath but looked at Robb.

“Okay,” she whispered. “My eyes are open.”

Robb smiled, moving his hand to put a strand of auburn hair behind his ear after the wind blew it on his face, putting something in her hand and waiting for her to look down.

It was a…

“A box?” Margaery frowned and Robb chuckled.

“Open it,” he said seriously.

She opened it and froze in surprise, looking at him with brown eyes wide. Inside it, there was a thin gold ring, decorated with a small diamond, looking as simple and beautiful.

“Robb!” she exclaimed and he smiled.

“So, Margaery,” he licked his lips, taking the ring out of the box. “Will you marry me?”

Marge nodded eagerly and he smiled, helping her put it on her thin finger.

“So, don’t I get a kiss?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “When we’re down.”

  



End file.
